Impulsive
by Ebon Paw
Summary: Isuke is forced into attending Myoujou Academy in the hopes of gaining some independence from her parents, her room mate Haruki couldn't possibly be any more unbearable could she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Man can't believe this is going to be my first fanfic xD. Welp watching Akuma no Riddle and seeing that Haruki x Isuke pairing, ugh so good, just had to give it more love on here and write a story centered around them. No clue yet how long this is gonna be, but one thing I'm going to say is that it'll be a slight AU since Tokaku and Haru won't be present.**

**That aside, basic disclaimer, don't own Akuma no Riddle and all credit goes to it's respective owners, just a simple fan with a simple plan.**

* * *

"Myoujou academy!" Isuke said in shock, nearly choking on her food as she sat at the dinner table with Mama and Papa. She quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth clean while her Mama continued his explanation.

"Yes dear, Papa and I talked about it and thought that a boarding school would help you become a bit more independent." Eisuke said with a calm smile on his face.

"Regular school is horrible enough for Isuke, I don't need to go to school anyway since it's not like I'm planning on getting a career." A clear pout formed on Isuke's lips and she crossed her arms over her chest.

A light chuckle came from Eisuke's mouth, it seemed like he enjoyed his daughters reactions, and had already decided on this long before hand. "It's still important for you to have an education though, Mama and Papa want to make sure that you have a normal teenage life as well, something to occupy your time, aside from being an assassin."

Papa took this as a chance to chime in, "And who knows, maybe you'll find someone you like there." He said with a huge smile on his face, knowing that his daughter wasn't the easiest to socialize with.

"As if, the only thing Isuke loves is money~" Isuke said with a slight smirk on her face, hers arms no longer crossed across her chest as she picked back up her fork, "Mama and Papa too of course~" she added before taking another bite from her dinner and resting her chin on her hand. School was such a pain, everyone there were so annoying. Most people only talked to Isuke because she had money. Coming back home everyday to be with Mama and Papa was the only thing that made it bearable, and now she wouldn't even have that luxury.

The same calm smile was still present on Eisukes face as he spoke up again, "We'll have the servants help you pack up for when you leave on Sunday."

Isuke simply let out a low sigh, there was no use arguing anymore about it, when Mama had his mind set on something it usually stayed that way. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do it only because Mama and Papa are asking me to." She ended with a strained smile, and the rest of dinner was finished in silence.

* * *

Most of her luggage was already sent to the dorms by the time Isuke was preparing to leave. A few bags still remained on top of her bed. "What a tacky school uniform. Do they honestly expect Isuke to wear something as hideous as this?" She tossed the atrocity into her bag with the rest of her essentials.

She had spent most of yesterday thinking of ways to convince her parents to transfer her out of Myoujou, but was shot down multiple times, eventually giving up and accepting this horrible punishment.

"Make some friends huh? Hmph Isuke doesn't need any friends, people are so useless anyway." She grabbed the rest of her belongings and went downstairs to leave for Myoujou Academy.

Mama and Papa were kind enough to see her off, and give her some final words of encouragement before leaving Isuke in front of the school gates.

Isuke looked up at the large school building, even she had to admit that the school looked rather impressive with it's impossibly tall buildings, but staying here was still out of the range of acceptance for Isuke. "Maybe I can convince them to transfer me out once the school year is over." she said to no one in particular, it was already late in the afternoon, so she figured she'd make her way over to the dorm rooms and get her belongings unpacked as soon as possible. If she was forced to stay here she might as well make herself comfortable.

Isuke walked down the dorm hallways, glancing at the numbers on the doors as she looked for her room. Finally finding the door marked with a bold two she gripped the door handle and opened the door. Isuke wasn't expecting to see this wild red-haired girl rummaging through her own bag full of belongings when she walked in, but it was late after all so it made sense that she would've been here first.

"Ah~ What do we have here, my dorm mate is already unpacked and finished?" She said and then examined the girl in front of her noting her disorderly uniform and tomboyish appearance.

The girl looked over her shoulder at Isuke, a huge smile formed on her face before she greeted her, "Hey dude, yeah I already finished unpacking most my things. I got here a while ago, but the name's Sagae Haruki, nice to meet you!"

Isuke could already tell she wasn't going to like this person. "Oh? Don't just call me 'dude.' I'm Inukai Isuke~" She returned Haruki's polite smile, and tried to ignore the girls mannerism.

"Sorry, my bad Inukai Isuke, your stuff's already here right? Need any help unpacking?"

Getting tired of the act, Isuke brought her hand up to her chin, "Ah~ What should I do?" her smile shifting into a more sadistic one, "This is pissing me off, call me Isuke-sama." A large grin spreading across her face.

Haruki didn't seem phased in the least bit. "Sure thing Isuke-sama."

Quick and obediant, she might have some redeeming qualities afterall.

"Ehhh? Isuke-sama your nails!" Haruki quickly grabbed Isuke's arm and started examining her nails.

Taking Isuke by surprise she only managed a small, "Huh?" In response to Haruki's actions.

"Your nails! How'd you get them to look like this Isuke-sama?"

Isuke could only blink in response before accepting the position she was in and Haruki being so close, "Oh, I use gel for my nails."

Haruki gripped Isuke's hand even tighter after hearing this. "What? You got them thin! I can't condone this! Huh, but they do look really pretty." After a few more seconds of examining her hand, Haruki released her hold on Isuke.

"So, I haven't picked a bed yet, which side do you want Isuke-sama?" Haruki asked, seemingly oblivious to her actions a few moments before hand.

How could this girl act so casually around her? They hadn't even known each for a few minutes and she already grabbed her and forced her way into Isuke's personal space.

"Whatever, you can take the bed closest to the window, Isuke doesn't want the sun to ruin her sleep." Isuke slung her bag onto of her bed and started unpacking her belongings, organizing them in her drawer.

Glancing over at Haruki, she noticed the girl had a newly opened box of pocky in her hand and was eating one of the sticks as she laid back on her bed.

"So Isuke-sama, I was a bit curious, but isn't Isuke a bit of a weird name?"

Stopping what she was doing, she tried her best not to glare at the girl before answering, "It's not a weird name. It's cool since Isuke is named after Mama after all~" She smiled, and then went back to unpacking her things as she hummed to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I hope I did a good job on this first chapter. I didn't want to add too many details since this is pure introduction and set up. If I made any mistakes be sure to let me know! And I hope you enjoyed reading so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the advice in the reviews. Chapter 1 has been slightly revised to fix grammatical mistakes, and spaced out a bit in a few sections to make it easier to tell who's talking, as well as a few things being removed to keep things consistent. Feel free to tell me any suggestions you might have to improve the story, always welcoming for advice. Now without further delays, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

As Isuke finished unpacking all of her belongings, she took some time to make sure the servants had packed everything that she told them to. Taking a moment to closely examine her nail polish to keep herself occupied.

Isuke barely heard Haruki mention something about checking out the rest of the dorm and asking her if she wanted to come along for it. Not in the mood to humor her she turned her down and said she was still unpacking even though she was really just making sure she had all her nail polish with her.

"Alright, I'll be back later then Isuke-sama." Haruki said with a grin before leaving with a pocky stick hanging out of her mouth.

"Hmph, how can she stomach eating those things." Isuke said to herself, seemingly satisfied now with her supply of nail polish. She stood up and ran a hand through her hair. Now that Haruki was gone she could get a decent look at the dorm she was going to be staying in.

The room was a lot more spacious than she first thought when she walked in. Study tables for both of the students living here, a spacious bathroom, a small dining area and a moderately sized couch. The people that ran the school probably wanted to make sure that the students would have most of what they needed in their own room.

Isuke walked over to the edge of her bed before lazily lying down over the blankets. The bed had been a lot softer than Isuke expected, she hadn't gotten much sleep these past few days what with all her thinking about the different ways to get out of having to go here, but she was stuck here now, might as well take a bit of time for Isuke and relax.

* * *

For some reason, Isuke barely remembered falling asleep last night. For a split second she thought she was still at home until she saw the unfamiliar door leading into the bathroom right across from her. A disappointed sigh escaped from her lips. She really was going to be stuck here. She reached out for her phone on her nightstand to check what time it was. What was she even doing up at six in the morning? She locked her screen and tossed her phone to the side of her pillow before pulling the covers over her head.

Wait a second, the bed covers? Isuke didn't remember ever getting changed for bed and going to sleep. She sat up in her bed and ran a hand across her exposed stomach, sure enough she was still in the same clothes from yesterday. Oh well, she must've just not remembered having crawled under the blankets since she was so tired.

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now since Isuke was already wide awake, she glanced over at the bed parellel to her own and saw that Haruki was still asleep. She pulled the blanket off herself and silently gathered her uniform and things that she would need for her shower.

* * *

Isuke had switched out most of the school's assigned uniform with her own clothes, preferring to wear her usual purple skirt and a lower cut shirt under her blazer to add her favorite purple scarf. As she finished getting dressed she heard Haruki stirring from her sleep behind her.

"Woah, what time is it, did I oversleep!?" Haruki immediately reached for her phone to see what time it was and sighed in relief when she saw it was still pretty early.

A bit embarrassed, she scratched the back of her head as she looked over at Isuke, "Sorry, seeing Isuke-sama all dressed already got me a bit worried." She said with a light laugh.

A small pout formed on Isuke's lips "What kind of room mate would I be if I let you sleep in late and left without even waking you up~ Isuke isn't that cruel~" she said, before going back to deciding what she was even supposed to bring to class.

"Right! You mind waiting for me to get ready Isuke-sama?" Haruki said as she got out of bed and shuffled through he drawers to find her uniform.

"Sure. But don't blame Isuke if she gets bored waiting for you and leaves~" she said with a smirk replacing her previous pout.

"I'll be fast, promise."

Isuke dropped her bag down on the couch and examined her nails. Maybe she would paint them once they got back to the dorms after school.

* * *

Haruki walked beside Isuke with her bag slung over her shoulder while Isuke seemed more preoccupied with her phone.

"Oh yeah, Isuke-sama, I was a bit curious, but do you usually fall asleep like that?"

"Hmm?" Isuke put her phone back in her pocket before continuing, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? When I came back Isuke-sama was sprawled out over the bed and hadn't even changed out of your normal clothes." with a slight grin playing at her mouth she continued. "I tried waking you up but you musta been pretty tired so I just tucked you in."

"You know Isuke-sama if you do things like that you'll get a cold sooner or later." She said with a laugh.

"Sh-Shut up!" Isuke had meant for it to sound angry but it came out as more embarrassed than anything.

"Isuke was just tired is all, of course I don't usually do things like that!" She pouted and turned away from Haruki. Isuke was glad that they were already by the school gate.

"If you say so Isuke-sama." Haruki replied, her grin even wider after seekng Isuke's reaction.

* * *

"Hey Isuke-sama check this out, looks like we're going to be in the same class too." Haruki scanned the rest of the class list and noticed that it was pretty small, more people must be transferring in then.

"Black class? Why does this school feel the need to give ridiculous names to these classes." Isuke stood off to the side with a hand on her hip as she took glances at all the other students that were walking into the school building.

As Isuke walked into class, she saw that most of the students were already there, animately talking amongst themselves, and had already picked out which seats they wanted. She hooked her bag on the side of the desk farthest to the left in the front. Haruki took the seat directly behind her. Isuke stared out the window next to her, the bars on the windows made it seem more like a prison than a school.

The rest of the day went at a painfully slow pace. Their teacher Mizorogi-sensei insisted on everyone considering him as an older brother, and the typical introductions were held before lessons started. Isuke had tuned most of what he was saying out as she rested her head on her hand, she would occasionally look over at what the other students were doing, while she was jotting down a few things on the board. Some were actually listening to the lesson and others seemed to be doing the same as her.

Haruki sat across from her with a disgustingly huge amount of food on her plate from the lunch line.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Isuke said with her eyes focused on all of food piled up. "If this is how you always eat, then you're going to get fat sooner or later~"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Theres so much good food here for free, I just have to try all of it!" Haruki said with a determined smile on her face.

"And I'll have you know I'm actually pretty strong Isuke-sama, so I won't be getting fat anytime soon." She said with a laugh.

"Well you better eat fast then, or we're going to be here all day by the time you finish~" Isuke said with a smirk as she started eating her own lunch.

* * *

Isuke stared at the club application form as her and Haruki left for the dorms after classes had ended.

"Clubs? How boring, why would I want to stay here longer than I already have to." Isuke said, tempted to crumple up and throw away the paper.

"Hmm? You're not going to join any Isuke-sama?"

"Nope~ Isuke doesn't need any friends, clubs would just be a hindrance~" she folded up the paper and slipped the form into her school bad. The form being one if the few things that was even in her bag.

"That's not true Isuke-sama, school would be boring if you didn't have anyone to talk to, but that's kinda true that clubs would be a bit of a hindrance for me."

"Most people only talk to Isuke because they want something from her, so why even bother giving them the time of day~"

"But-" before Haruki could respond, her phone starting ringing, Haruki quickly pulled it out and check the caller id, "Sorry Isuke-sama I gotta take this, you can go back ahead to the dorms." She said before taking off in the other direction and answering her phone.

"Leaving Isuke in mid-conversation? How cruel~" Isuke said to herself, as she walked the rest of the way to the dorms. It wasn't any of her business anyway, so there was no point in caring about what her room mate had to do.

She tossed her bag onto her bed as she walked into her dorm room. Pulling her phone out of her pocket to check any messages that she might've gotten. She saw one new message from Mama on her phone.

_Mama and Papa hope you still aren't too upset about having to go to Myoujou. How was your first day? You know we just want the best for you Isuke and we hope you can make some friends._

She couldn't stay mad at her parents, they had done a lot for her, but that didn't mean she agreed with everything that they decided on.

_Isuke knows Mama and Papa want the best for her~ I'll put up with this boring school but no promises that Isuke will enjoy herself here. _

Isuke tossed her phone next to her bag after sending the message and changed out of her school uniform.


End file.
